


Lucky Number Seven

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter JKR
Genre: F/M, Family. Humor. Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: It's the Ministry for Magic's annual Christmas gala.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this came from watching Mean Girls, and if you've seen it, you'll know why.

It was the night of the big Christmas gala. Excited children led their parents into the Ministry of Magic's largest function room, some of them visiting for the first time. No-one knew quite what to expect, but the rumours were rife that Santa Claus may make an appearance. 

Tonight's gala was a fundraiser for a proposed orphanage. After much consideration between him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Harry had donated 12 Grimmauld Place to the Ministry, on the stipulation it be turned into an orphanage. The current ones were all full, even four years after the final battle. Now they just needed the funds to convert the place, buy furniture and pay the wages for a house mother and father. St Mungo's had agreed to donate a healers day's wage for monthly check ups on the children. 

Harry arrived, clutching the hand of an excited Teddy; Andromeda following behind. Hermione followed, as well as Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Angelina, Percy and Audrey. They filed into the assigned seats, and watched the other arrivals with interest. 

They saw a lot of their old Hogwarts friends arrive, and exchanged pleasantries with. Andromeda filled Harry in on some of the older witches and wizards who had arrived. They'd been invited because of their fat vaults, but had assented to coming as it had been the talk of the town for weeks. 

Many of the wizarding world's well known people were performing tonight, and people in the audience were expected to bid for a private performance at a time of their choosing. As such, quite a few witches were disappointed to see Harry Potter sitting in the audience, a toddler on his knee. 

“Where's Ginny, Harry? I don't see her,” complained Teddy, peering around. He waved the paddle Harry had been given on entering. It had a big number 7 on it.

“Ginny will be backstage with the others, getting ready,” said Harry. He knew she was performing with some of the other Harpys, but had no idea what they were going to do. 

“They've got a good crowd,” said Hermione, happily. “They should raise a lot of money.” She had a number 3 on her paddle. 

“Where's Ron, H'mione?” asked Teddy. 

“He sent an owl to say he and George were held up at the store. It is nearly Christmas, after all, and they've been very busy,” said Hermione, accepting Tori's wish to sit on her lap. 

“I hope they don't miss out on seeing Santa,” said Teddy, anxiously. Tori looked worried too.

“It's a pity Molly and Arthur couldn't make it, Molly would love this,” sighed Andromeda. 

“I'm sure they doesn't mind staying home to look after little Dominique,” whispered Angelina, and she and Hermione shared a look. Molly was encouraging all her daughters-in-law to give her grandchildren, and with Dominique's recent birth, the heat was off the others for the time being. This was Fleur's first night away from her eight week old daughter.

Just then the lights dimmed, and everyone settled down. Kingsley's booming voice reverberated around the room. “Welcome to the Ministry of Magic's first annual Christmas gala. If you intend to bid on a performance, please make sure you have a paddle. And without further ado, let the show commence!”

The curtain opened and the audience cheered in surprise. The Weird Sisters were onstage, and started singing 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree.' Paddles immediately went up, including Teddy, who was copying those around him. After accepting a bid from Paddle number 7, Harry hurriedly took it off Teddy and kept it lowered. “We're saving it for Ginny, remember?” whispered Harry. 

“And Santa,” reminded Teddy, grabbing it back.

The crowd cheered when the song came to an end. Myron Wagtail thanked them all for coming, and promised them a good night of entertainment and encouraged them to keep bidding. He winked at Astoria Malfoy, who had the highest bid on their performance, then left the stage. 

The curtain closed and re-opened moments later, with the Hogwarts choir singing a simple beautiful version of 'Silent Night'. The bidding wasn't as frantic as for the Weird Sisters, but finally, the head of St Mungo's won the bid. Harry knew he was planning to ask the choir to perform at the hospital on Christmas Eve. 

The curtain re-opened, and it was various reporters from the Daily Prophet. Their song was 'Winter Wonderland', and it was very good. The paddles were busy again, and eventually some old wealthy wizard won the bid. 

The Bulgarian Quidditch team, who were last years World Cup winners, performed 'The Little Drummer Boy'. Harry was amused to see Gwenog Jones bidding fiercely, and wondered what she would have the team do if she won the bid. He made a mental note to ask Ginny, and was disappointed when Gwenog was not the successful bidder. 

“Harry, is Ginny soon?” asked Teddy. 

Harry checked his program. “Yep, she's up next, Teddy. Let's get the paddle ready,” he said, and Teddy gave it a wave. 

The curtain rose, and Harry's mouth dropped open. Ginny and four other Harpy team mates were dressed in short – very short – red skirts, and halter neck red tops, lined with white fur. Even before the music started, the paddles were waving and the hoots and whistles had started. 

“What the ruddy hell?” he heard Bill mutter behind him, then he heard Fleur shooshing him.

The girls started singing 'Jingle Bell Rock'. They gyrated, smacked each other's bottoms and squatted and rose. Whoever was keeping track of the bidding was certainly under the pump.

“Number 7, now back to number, 21, number 7 again, number 18, back to 7, 23, 7, 22, 7, 14, 7...

The girls pranced around the stage, posing suggestively and rubbing against each other. 

“Teddy, give me that,” hissed Harry, and Teddy reluctantly handed the paddle over. He'd liked waving it around in time to the music. Everyone was looking at Harry and whispering. 

Audrey and Angelina were laughing hard, while Andromeda looked apologetic. 

The song was nearly over, and the girls were blowing kisses in the direction of the bids. Ginny winked at Harry and waved to Teddy, as she smacked her co-chaser on the butt. 

“23, 18, 9, the bid is with number 9...” And just as the girls struck their final pose, Harry stuck his paddle up. “But 7 wins!! Lucky number 7!” 

The Harpys all applauded the audience, and Ginny waved to Teddy again as the girls left the stage. 

“Harry!” gasped Hermione. 

“Did we win, Harry?” asked Teddy. 

“Yes, we did, Teddy,” said Harry, quickly scrawling his signature of some parchment, authorising the money to come out of his vault, and ignoring the astronomical amount. 

“Did we win Santa?” he asked excitedly. 

“No, you won Ginny,” said Hermione, dryly, shooting Harry an exasperated look. 

“But she's already ours, isn't she, Harry?” asked a confused Teddy. 

“Yeah, she is,” said Harry, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Get that look off your face, Potter, whatever you're thinking about my sister in that miniscule excuse for a costume,” whispered Bill, from behind him. Harry turned red, but was saved from stammering a reply by Hermione.

“Ssh, the next act is coming. Ooh, the Twelve Days of Christmas', this used to be one of my favourites,” hissed Hermione. 

The curtain opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, began to sing. “On the first day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me,” – an owl flew down, with a bundle and he opened it quickly – “a knitted jumper from Molly Weasley!” He held up a huge jumper with a 'K' on it.

This brought huge cheers and laughter from the Weasleys in the crowd, and the many friends who had also knew of Molly's Christmas tradition. 

Kingsley continued. “On the second day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

George and Ron appeared. “Two Weasley's working.” They tipped their top hats, as the mechanical Weasley did out the front of their store. Hermione and Angelina cheered in delighted surprise and Hermione waved her paddle at Ron, who looked delighted.

Kingsley added. “And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

“On the third day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

Oliver Wood appeared, dressed in his Puddlemere gear and holding a small set of Quidditch hoops, much smaller than he usually defended. “Three Quidditch hoops.” He got a huge cheer from the crowd.

“Two Weasley's working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley!”

The audience was laughing and enjoying the show; wondering who was coming next. 

“On the fourth day of Christmas, the Owl post brought to me-”

Hagrid stepped forward. “Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.” He beamed at Harry, who laughed. Hagrid was wearing four house scarves and a Santa hat atop his head.

“Three Quidditch hoops.”

“Two Weasley's working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

“On the fifth day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

Several Gringott's goblins stepped forward. “Five gol-den galleons,” they chorused. Bill snorted, but the goblins got a rousing cheer. 

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.”

“Three Quidditch hoops.”

“Two Weasley's working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

“On the sixth day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

Harry recognised several members from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. “Six games of Gobstones,” they sang. 

“Five Gol-den galleons.”

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.”

“Three Quidditch hoops.”

“Two Weasley's working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

“On the seventh day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

The whole Chudley Cannon team stepped forward. “Seven Quidditch players.” Ron looked like his Christmases had all come at once!

“Six games of Gobstones.”

“Five gol-den galleons.”

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.”

“Three Quidditch hoops.”

“Two Weasley's working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

“On the eighth day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

The staff of Flourish and Blott's stepped forward, each holding a book in the air, and pleased to have their moment in the spotlight. “Eight books by Lockhart.” His books were still very popular.

“Seven Quidditch players.”

“Six games of Gobstones.”

“Five gol-den galleons.”

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.”

“Three Quidditch hoops.”

“Two Weasley's working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

“On the ninth day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

Hermione grinned knowingly as her co-workers from the Department and Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures came forward. “Nine Cornish Pixies,” they sang, holding up the creatures in a cage. 

“Eight books by Lockhart.”

“Seven Quidditch players.”

“Six games of Gobstones.”

“Five gol-den galleons.”

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.”

“Three Quidditch Hoops.”

“Two Weasley's working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.” Kingsley was now wearing the jumper proudly. 

“On the tenth day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me -”

Charlie Weasley stepped forward, making Tori and Teddy call out “Uncle Charlie!”

“Ten breeds of dragons,” he sang, a baby Opaleye attached to a chain sat on his shoulder. 

“Nine Cornish Pixies.”

“Eight books by Lockhart.”

“Seven Quiddtich players.”

“Six games of Gobstones.”

“Five gol-den galleons.”

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.” Harry noticed Hagrid was eyeing off Charlie's dragon eagerly.

“Three Quidditch hoops.”

“Two Weasleys working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

The dragon had picked up the scent of the pixies, and was fidgeting on Charlie's shoulder. 

“On the eleventh day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me-”

“Eleven dancing Veelas.” Harry was reminded of the Beaubatons girls when they arrived at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard tournament. They fluttered around the stage, drawing the crowd in with their Veela powers. 

“Ahem.” Kingsley drew Charlie's attention back to the song as he stared in wonder at the Veelas, one or two who were eyeing him off too. 

“Oh, er, ten breeds of dragons.” 

“Nine Cornish Pixies.”

“Eight books by Lockhart.”

“Seven Quidditch players.”

“Six games of Gobstones.”

“Five gol-den galleons.”

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.”

“Three Quiddtch Hoops.”

“Two Weasleys working.”

“And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

Kingsley encouraged everyone to sing with him for the last time. “On the twelfth day of Christmas, the owl post brought to me -”

A young man dressed like Harry, right down to his glasses and infamous scar stepped forward. “12 Grimmauld Place,” he sang grandly. He held up a picture of the building, now no longer under the Fidelias charm.

“Harry, who's that? He looks like you,” whispered Teddy. 

“I don't know, but he is good looking,” laughed Harry. He was pleased he hadn't been asked to be a part of this, as he was having too much fun watching. 

Hermione snickered and even Andromeda chuckled. 

“Eleven dancing Veela.”

“Ten breeds of dragon.”

“Nine Cornish Pixies.”

“Eight books by Lockhart.”

“Seven Quidditch players.” Harry noticed Ron had moved to stand near the Cannons team. 

“Six games of Gobstones.”

“Five gol-den galleons.”

“Four 'ogwarts 'ouses.”

“Three Quidditch hoops.”

“Two Weasleys working.”

Everyone joined in for the last line. “And a jumper from Molly Weasley.”

The stage was now packed, but the audience all got to their feet to applaud. They all bowed and, in their groups, they left the stage to thunderous applause. 

Kingsley returned, with the Hogwarts choir behind him. They hummed softly as Kingsley read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.'

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

Teddy leaned against Harry as he listened to Kingsley's booming but soothing voice.

“He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”

Kingsley stepped aside as the Hogwarts choir sang 'Away in a Manger.' Harry recognised Madeline Malkin from her grandmother's store, where he had gotten his Hogwarts robes. A young spotty boy from Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was playing Joseph to Madeline's Mary, watching over the baby Jesus, who was lying in a crib. 

“That's Domi,” cried Tori, pointing. 

“Ssh,” hushed Fleur and Bill, but they looked at each other worriedly and sat up straighter. 

The song came to an end, and Hagrid's dog, Fang, dressed as a rather large sheep, wandered over to the baby. She had a familiar scent, so he gave her a lick, which made her start crying. “Zat is my bebé,” cried Fleur, recognising her daughter's cry, and she hurried away to get backstage. Bill hurried after her. 

“And that brings an end to our celebrations,” announced Kingsley. “We've raised a huge amount tonight, more than enough, thank you for your generosity. Please thank all our entertainers tonight, and a special thank you to The Weird Sisters for performing tonight.” 

The Wierd Sisters returned to the stage, and started to sing 'All I want for Christmas is You.” One by one, the other performers returned to the stage and joined in. They also encouraged the audience to sing along. 

“Look, Ginny's dancing with the other Harry,” said Teddy, pointing.

Harry's eyes shot to Ginny, who was laughing as fake Harry twirled and dipped her. He growled. 

Hermione rested her arm on his. “They're just dancing, Harry.”

“But she's ours, not his,” protested Teddy, holding up the receipt. “We won her.” Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione simply rolled her eyes. 

As the song finished, the Weird Sisters went straight into Santa Claus is Coming to Town', and to the delight of all the children, Santa Claus and Mrs Claus stepped out, waving to the children and throwing them lollies. 

“Well, that explains why Dominique is here,” chuckled Angelina, as Arthur and Molly enjoyed being the favourite part of the show, as far as the children were concerned. 

Arthur, as Santa, praised everyone for raising the money they needed, and assured all the children he was keeping a close watch on his favourite children in the whole world. With that, the performers then sang “We Wish You A Merry Christmas', and then the show was over. 

The Weasleys were in no rush to leave, with the other half of their family backstage. A lot of their friends came over to say goodbye, and to wish them a happy Christmas. As the crowds left, they finally headed to the backstage area. 

“Harry, over here.” Ginny beckoned Harry to come meet the man who played the fake Harry. Teddy came too. 

“Harry, this is Daniel, Daniel, Harry,” introduced Ginny. 

The two men shook hands, Harry was pleased to see he was taller than his counterpart. 

“Good to meet you, man,” said Daniel. “Ginny, thanks for the tickets.” He waved goodbye to them both. 

“Tickets?” asked Harry. 

“For the next Harpy match, he's got his eye on Bonnie,” she confided, mentioning the Harpy's Keeper. She picked Teddy up. “Did you have fun?” 

Teddy nodded. “You were good, Ginny, better than fake Harry. We won you,” he said beaming at her. 

“You got the winning bid?” said Ginny, looking at Harry, who was still looking at Daniel. “We heard it went for some crazy amount.”

“This one got a bit enthusiastic with the paddle, but I snuck in a bid at the last minute,” grinned Harry. Teddy waved the lucky number 7 paddle.

“So Harry, when do you want us to perform for you?” asked Hazel, suggestively. The other Harpys who had performed with Ginny were standing close by and they hooted.

Ginny hissed at her teammate. “Oy, Teddy's here,” she warned. 

Harry just laughed. “It's okay, girls, you're off the hook. I just did it to donate some money legitimately,” he said. Kingsley had declined his offer of extra funds, saying he had given enough with Grimmauld Place. 

“Pity,” huffed Hazel. She patted Teddy's head, who scowled at her, then winked at Harry as she turned and walked away. The other Harpys followed her to get changed.

“I can't believe she-” began Ginny.

“Look, back to this Daniel-” said Harry, at the same time. 

They stopped and looked at each other. “What?” they both said, then laughed. 

“Grandma, Grandpa!” cried Teddy, and he ran over to where Arthur and Molly had just appeared in regular clothes. Tori was in Arthur's arms, and Fleur held baby Domi. All was well now that Arthur had explained the original Santa and Mrs Claus had been delayed with a malfunctioning Portkey, and they would have been happy to have been a part of the show, if it wasn't for the baby. Kingsley had come up with the idea of using Domi as baby Jesus.

Harry and Ginny turned back to each other. “I'm sorry if Hazel's flirting makes you uncomfortable,” said Ginny. “If it makes you feel any better, it's not just you, she does it with every hot guy she meets.”

“Hot guy, huh,” grinned Harry, drawing her closer and kissing her. “Honestly, it doesn't bother me. The only witch I see is you.”

“Good answer, Harry,” giggled Ginny, and she kissed him again. 

“Now, about this fake Harry,” said Harry. 

“What about him?” asked Ginny, puzzled. 

“Well, is he a hot guy?” asked Harry. 

Ginny shrugged, looking over at Daniel. “I suppose he's cute. He's a little short, and his eyes are totally the wrong colour. Still, he did a good job, for a fake Harry, that is. Me, I prefer the real deal.” She grinned and kissed him quickly.

This made Harry happy. “Erm, where did he even come from?” he asked. 

“Oh, he's a waiter at the Leaky, but he fancies himself as an actor. I think he's planning to go to America, thinks he'll do much better there than here.”

Annabel, one of the other Harpy chasers, came over to speak to Ginny. “Hey, are you getting changed soon? We need to return your costume.”

“Oh, sure,” nodded Ginny. She kissed Harry. “Be right back.”

“Wait!” He grabbed her arm and she turned back to him. “What about my bid? I won...you.”

Ginny arched an eyebrow. “I thought it was a way to donate some money legitimately?” she asked. “That's what you told the other girls.”

He drew her into his arms again. “But I don't want a performance from the other girls, I just want one from you,” he said softly, his fingers caressing her top and the exposed skin, “and this costume.”

Ginny's breath hitched. “I think you should help me get changed, Harry, I'm going to need help with the zipper.” She practically dragged him into the dressing room which was now thankfully empty.

“Your costume doesn't have a zipper,” said Harry, shutting the door, then grinned as Ginny's halter neck top hit him in the face as he turned. “Oh, right!” His grin turned feral as he headed for her.

Ginny just managed to cast a locking and silencing charm on the door before Harry reached her.

The next day, when the owner of the shop that had provided the costumes was looking over the returned ones to see what damage they had sustained before performing cleaning charms on them, she noticed there was one costume missing from the Harpies. But upon further investigation, she found a note apologising for the absent costume, along with a generous cheque to cover the cost of replacing it. 

So the orphanage got their start up money, Ron met his beloved Cannons team, the costume shop owner purchased a new costume, Charlie spent a night with a Veela or two, and Harry got to see Ginny perform that song night after night after night, declaring it their version of the 'Twelve Nights of Christmas'. 

It was a Merry Christmas for all.


End file.
